To Dream of Another World
by The Flying Spagetti Monster
Summary: Freak! Monster" the sharpness of their voices hurt my ears. "Your not normal! Your an animal! You should just die!" Tears stained my cheeks, "im normal!" i cried, "im human!"
1. Preface

I stared at the ceiling, white, plain white. I felt a few tear roll down my cheek. The doctor said it was over. I had cancer, and it was too late for the doctors to do anything. The same thing that killed my mother was killing me. I squeezed the bed sheets weakly. Where did all my energy go. I didn't feel ready to die. I didn't want to. I began squirming around crying, I didn't want to die, not yet. 14 was to young, I hadn't had my first kiss yet, I hadn't traveled, I hadn't done anything of importance. What a waste of a life, a nurse came in and stared at me in pity, but I didn't care. "I don't want to die!" I screamed. And began flailing, it didn't feel real. "It's a lie!" I screamed as the nurse tried to calm me, "I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!"

Why was I doing this? I had been calm and understanding the whole time the doctor explained it to me, while my dad was out drinking himself pitiless 'first his wife, and then his only daughter'. But even then it hadn't felt real, maybe I was in shock. I was shaking violently as I shoved the nurse and ripped the needles from my arm. "I'm going home I cried," barely able to see through my tears.

I punched and kicked and fought my was past the nurses and doctors and ran down the hallway. I was going home. People were chasing me. Why? I just wanted to go home, to leave this nightmare. I raced across streets not caring if I was hit, why avoid death when it was already so close?

The dark clouds overhead began to cry, I couldn't remember if my face had been wet before the rain had I started. I ran into an alley and sat against the hard, wet cement, gasping for air. My lungs burned, my whole body ached. I was so tired; I just wanted to…sleep. Sleep and never wake-up to this nightmare.

This isn't real I buried my face in my hands and sobbed, nothing mattered anymore. I screamed and began bashing my head backwards into the rock wall of some restaurant behind me. I couldn't feel the pain. I don't want to die! I stopped banging my head and stared at the sky. It was a dark blue, and the clouds looked black. It was so beautiful, to think I might never get to see that again. I felt light headed and just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and gave into the darkness.

_Shadowing, an ancient art involving the ability to move objects using the minds power, commonly known to most folk as telekinesis, but it is much more than that. It is believed that the first shadower was born in the 1400's in England. He observed how moving certain objects could change shadows, but moving the light distorted the shadows. His interest only grew as he began to experiment on himself. He moved his hands around changing the shadow that was produced on the wall in front of him. After 40 years of research he learned that the energy that made light (photons), was similar to that of his brain's. Only on a later analysis did he discover, that it appeared that no one else had these powers, except for one of his seven grandchildren. He kept this evolved trait to himself, and light and photons would not be learned or studied for more than 500 more years._

_Every other generation one or two of the offspring had this trait, and with ever passing genereration, the trait became more prominant and stronger. Six generations later. Anne Bell, a completely unrelated carrier of the trait, first discovered she had an amazing ability at age seven, she noticed how she could make small, light objects twitch and move, barely noticably, and bend light. She practiced illusion making, causing people to see things that weren't really there. And creating shadows to scare others. She was the origin of a few ghost stories that dated back to her time. Being only a mere child, she never fully understood the meaning of her power and thought of it as nothing more than a way to perform pranks._

_Alexander Cooning, was the first shadower able to move actual visual objects with his mind. Before him, most shadowers, developed power were to weak to move anything more than the thousands of weightless photons that were around them. It is possible they could have controlled all, weightless and microscopic beings, had it been known at the time that they existed, and had the shadowers been able to see them. But, photons were the only thing they were able to move, most probable didsn't even know they were moving photons, since all that was really produced were changes in what you saw and shadows (hence the name shadowers)._

_Alexander was able to move small objects through the air. it is unsure how he learned he had the abiltiy, but it is commonly believed he discovered it early on, and used it to do "naughty"_ _things _(not sexual things if thats what you're thinking, perverts)_, such as stealing cookies, and making people trip. As an adult, Alexander used his powers to steal and murder, and his crimes he then framed on others._

_Near the 1600's the ability had devoloped to the point in which large heavy objects could be moved, objects as big as a garbage truck. By 1692, it was estimated that 22 people had the ability, and 39 had the abiliy dormant (meaning it would surface in their children). Over 40 lived in Salem and were either killed or, if the ability was dormant, their children killed during the Salem Witch Trials. The few that remained stayed in hiding for 300 years, practicing the ability in secret. The ones that gained the ability outside outside of the small groups were feared and eventually died without carrying on their genes, ending their line of the ability. All except Samuel Thomos who raped 178 women and produced 76 children. For a short while their was a huge spike in the number of shadowers. This number eventually went down, and by 2001 there were only 7 known shadowers (3 men, and 4 women)._


	2. Chapter 1

I jerked awake and let out an awkward scream. I was lying in a soft bed, the room was covered with torn out magazine pictures, and boy band and anime posters. The white walls seemed vaguely familiar, just as the bed, with its lilac sheets, brown bed cover, and wooden bed post had a familiar feel.

"Eva!?" A woman dressed in a yellow polka-dotted sun dress, with matching brown sandals and a white tipped sunhat burst into my room. Her eyes were sagging, her face pale, and red drying streaks, showed she had been crying recently. "Are you awake?" she seemed awed and surprised at the same time. Her voice was soft and velvety, but very weak and dry. She coughed, loudly, producing a sound that seemed alien to her appearance, more of a hacking than a cough.

She smiled meekly and put her hands together, fingers laced, I'm so glad you're okay."

I opened my voice and tried to speak, but my mouth felt dry and my throat burned and ached. I placed a hand over my hurt throat, and the woman handed me a glass of water that had been sitting on a bed-side table next to a green lamp. This woman felt so familiar. I took a long drink and handed her back the empty glass.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice cracking and my throat throbbing.

She smiled sympathetically, "you were in an 'accident'. The doctor said you suffered brain damage and," she paused and stared at me, "…amnesia."

My body felt numb, accident? I felt a severe throbbing in my head, and reached up, and felt along a bandage that spanned the full circumference around my forehead. It was wet and when I pulled my hand down a saw the ruminants of blood.

"Do you remember?" She asked her voice hopeful, and sad.

"Remember what?

"Me."

I didn't know what to say, there was a long awkward silence and I finally shook my head.

"Do you remember who you are?"

I shook my head again.

She pulled me into a tight embrace and began to cry, "Oh Evaláné, my baby, I'm so sorry."

My eyes were wide with shock, "mom?" I said with an unsure voice.

She pulled away and smiled, but only for an instance and then she began to cough violently.

"Mom…are you ok?"

She struggled against her diaphragm and stopped coughing, "I'm fine." She assured me, but I felt very uneasy, and with a strong sense of déjà-vu. I struggled to remember my dream, but all I could remember was a strong feeling of fear and pain.

I spent the rest of the day, lying in the soft bed, at one point mother (whose name I now knew to be Seirato) had come in with a small, plastic gray tray that on which rested a bowl of tomato soup and slab of cheese. She sat next to me while I ate and told me about my life, and coughing every so often. My name of course was Evaláné, I preferred to be called Eva, I was born in Seattle, but we had moved to the house we lived in now in Denver Colorado more than four years ago.

I was 15 and ½ years old and had been home-schooled most of my life. I had only one close friend named Claire who I had met when we first moved here, and several friends who my mother could not remember the names of. My father's name was Zavier, and was away fighting the war in Iraq, which had been going on for a good while.

I found I knew most of the broad things, like our President, Country, and Language, as well as most of the words in it, but the details of my life was missing. My date of birth, which was March 2nd, 1993, seemed so foreign to me. It was a strange and terrible feeling to not know anything about yourself. Mom promised me I would begin to remember things as I recovered. That's what the doctor had told her.

After she left I stayed awake for a long time. I didn't know the time as their wasn't a clock, but it felt like night. My mother hadn't explained the accident in much detail. It had been a car crash. Me and mom were driving too HEB to buy groceries, when I car had run a red light and slammed into my side of the car. And that was all she told me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I felt so nervous. Like something wasn't right.

I thought about mom's coughing, and tried to assure myself it was just fatigue from caring for a damaged child. I wondered what it must have felt like, driving along just talking and laughing, and listening to music on the radio, and suddenly be struck by another car. I wish I could remember, but all I could see when I struggled to think back was a loud nice, like metal breaking, pain, and a scream (possibly my own).

The only thing I enjoyed about the silence was it gave me time to observe the room. The door was in the corner, and the bed I lay on was opposite it, along with a window that was whose blinds had been closed the whole time I had been awake. There was a book shelf next to the door, whose wooden exterior was a painted green color, similar to the border of the white walls. There was a closet, with two doors combined and closed.

For the moment it felt like this whole room was my universe. I didn't know what lay outside, or even on the other side of the door. When mom had come in earlier, I had only had a short glimpse of a wall I assumed to be part of a short hallway, connecting my room to who knows how many others, before she shut the door.

There was a white fan in the middle of the room; there was a light in its center. Both the light and the fan were turned off. Two strings hung down from the fan, a short and a long one, I was certain there was a light switch somewhere in the room, but I didn't know where, and the room was pretty dark even with the green lamp.

I felt tired, but I wasn't sure if I could sleep. I glanced at the lamp; the light was severely irritating, and blinding against the dark room. I looked away as I felt a headache. I stretched my hand out weakly and felt for the switch along the lamps edge. When I found it, I promptly switched off, and was surprised at how dark the room was. I felt like I was blind, frightened for a moment I put my hand in front of my face. I don't remember where I heard it, but I remember someone telling me that even in the darkest place 

you can still see your hand in front of your face. I couldn't see my hand and my heart began pounding in my chest, for some reason I momentarily had forgotten that the light was off, and only remembered when my eyes began adjusting and I could vaguely see the outline of my hand.

I put my hand down and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Just as I began to think I would never rest, I dosed off.


	3. Chapter 2

The 2nd chapter is finally here!! I hope you like it, im sorry if its kind of rushed. I didn't want to go slow and long in the this part, but once the plot starts it gets more detailed and better. Trust me. it gets a whole lot better. Enjoy and rate!!

Days passed by and I slowly began to recover. Mothers cough had become much worse, and she came into my room less and less. As I got better, mom grew sicker. At 2 PM every day, a nurse came into to give me a dose of antibiotics, pain medication, and to change my bandages. Her name was Ellen, and she made up for the time with my mom; she sat with me and talked, and I brushing my hair of tangles, and pulling it out of my face.

On the 6th day of my recovery, Ellen finally permitted visitors, and Claire was the first to arrive. She had short blonde hair with blue streaks, that screamed dare devil way more than her boyish clothes, which consisted of a grey sweatshirt, over a UT t-shirt and jeans. When she first came in the door, she looked so sad and hugged me, telling me her name, and about my life. I didn't have the heart to tell her, that most of what she said; the nurse and my mom had already told me.

Claire came by every day and stayed as long as she could, she taught me card games which we played on my bed. I wasn't so dizzy anymore, and was able to sit up with out getting a very bad headache. Sometimes Claire would talk about her life; she spoke so sadly of her mother who always ignored her, and the preppy girls who teased and she would become sad. But I wouldn't know what to say.

A few weeks later I stood up for the first time. It took both Claire and Ellen's full strength to support me. I felt like a weak, limp rag doll as they sat me back down and so began my many months of physical therapy with Dr. Alphi.

He made me sit with my legs over the side of the bed and I tried my best to move my legs in the positions he told me to move them in, but my legs were stuff and ignored all that I asked them to do. He worked with me 3 hours a day and expected it to be a year before I fully recovered the use of my left leg, and 2 years before I could use my right, maybe more. Apparently I had damaged the lower section of my back and it would take a while before it would heal…if it would heal.

It had been almost 2 months since I had woken up, one month and three weeks since I had met Claire, one month and one week since I had met Dr. Alphi and begun my leg recovery, when my mother was taken to the hospital. Her skin was a milky white color, and she no longer even had the strength to cough. The doctor had given me a wheel chair, so I could journey the house, that was the first day I used it, and the first day I actually got to see what my house looked like. I followed the medical team out of the house. I had been right about the hallway; the house was white in every room. A short hallway connected my room to my mom's room, the kitchen/dining room, and the bathroom.

I stopped at the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. It was the first time I had seen myself, and despite that I had never thought about what I might look like; this had not been what I had been expecting. I had long, black hair, and oddly blue eyes. My skin was pale from a lack of sunlight, and my forehead was adorned with a long white bandage, which I was happy to note, lacked blood. I touched my face, unsure of what I was seeing. I wasn't bad looking; my hair was straight except for a few light curls at its base.

I turned the wheel chair out, breaking away from the hypnotic image in the mirror and raced the wheel chair outside to be met by Claire's mother and Ellen who apparently had been discussing me and agreed I would stay at Claire's house until my mother got out of the hospital.

The ride to Claire's house was dreadful; her care was old, uncomfortable and smelled of cigarettes. The AC was broken so the windows were down and a lot of noise made its way into the car. My wheel chair was in the trunk, and it had taken a while before they could get me into the car.

I didn't even want to leave my house, I had finally begun to become used to it and I was already leaving. The drive was 15 minutes and we finally pulled up to a very small house ugly house, with weeds throughout the yard. I felt my heart drop, this really sucked.

The inside of the house was just as bad, it was pretty empty, and Claire was at school so I was alone with Claire's mom. I was put in the guest room, and Claire's mom talked to me for a while, and she thought I would look good in pink. I don't know why but thought of wearing pink made my hair stand on end. Eventually she left me alone and I lay on the bed and slept. The one good thing about the accident was I had learned to sleep on control, even when I wasn't tired. When I slept, I never dreamed. The last dream I had was while I was unconscious after the accident, and I couldn't remember what I had dreamed. I was certain it had been a nightmare; since I had sense of fear every time I tried to remember it. I think it involved my mother.

The days passed and Claire and I spent all our time together, she stayed with me as much as she could when she wasn't at school or at the skate-board park. Ellen and Dr. Alphi came to Claire's house now, and both were pretty upset with the conditions and even threatened to move me.

My left leg was doing well and I was able to move it well, changing Dr. Alphi's ideal amount of time to completely regain use of my left leg to two more months (two months had already passed since his first analysis). My right leg on the other hand had made no improvements, I couldn't move it at all and to my disdelight, it was decided, I would probably never be able to use it again.

I stared out the window and watched the scenery of buildings and cars pass by. Claire's mother was taking me to the hospital. Claire sat next to me and she was looking out the other window. I felt so detached; I hadn't seen my mother for a while. It was only this morning that I even learned what was wrong with her. The phone had started ringing, waking me from my sleep. The room was darkly colored and the only furniture was the bed which was pretty comfortable despite how it looked.

Claire came in and handed me the phone, her eyes were cast down, "it's the hospital," she whispered.

My mother had lung cancer; the doctor told me I needed to come soon, my mother was not doing well. He didn't say she would die, but I had a strong depressing feeling he implied it.

Claire got her mom and pushed me to the car and helped me in. I stared foreword, I felt so empty and depressed I couldn't even cry. We started driving and Claire sat next to me and tried to provide some sort of comfort but she seemed lost for words.

We arrived at the hospital a short while later and Claire and her mom helped me into the wheel chair, and pushed me into the hospital's waiting room. Claire's mom went up to the front desk and began talking while Claire sat next to me and held my hand. I kept staring foreword lost in thought. I was scared to see my mom, I was scared to say goodbye.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello People! Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy! This is where things start getting interesting :) Also sad :( Once again, enjoy!**

Mom was sick looking, her face was pale and her breathing was labored. She looked more dead than alive, and the needles sticking from her arms to machines and the mask over her mouth only made her look more alien. The Claire stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "she'll be ok," she whispered.

I shook my head sadly, "she's been like this for a while. I kept asking her if something was wrong, she always said she was fine." I gripped the wheelchair handles tightly, "Why didn't she go to the doctor?" The tears that wouldn't come before now rolled down my cheeks without care.

"That's what happens to most lung cancer victims," Claire's mom said. She stood behind with a look of shock at my mother's condition. "They start coughing and never see a doctor. They become in denial, until it reaches the point of no return."

I pulled myself closer to my mom and touched her face gently with the back of my hand. "Do you want to be alone?" Claire asked. I nodded slowly, keeping my head down, my hair falling in front of my face.

Then I was alone, alone with my dying mother. The woman who had given birth to me. The woman who loved me. The woman who cared for me while I recovered. The woman whom I had just met. I placed my head on the hospital bed and cried for a while. I felt a hand on my head and looked up. Mom was smiling at me, smiling at me through her mask and pale skin, and fading eyes. Real reassuring. But somehow this small action gave me hope; hope that by some miracle she would live.

"Evaláné," her voice barely audible hit a high note and the tears returned with more than before.

"Eva," I said, correcting her.

She smiled as though if she had the strength she would have laughed. "I must tell you something."

What I said and leaned closer so I could hear her. This moment seemed straight out of a soap opera, and I felt unsure if it was really happening.

"Your not who you think you are."

I glanced at her confused, "what do you mean."

She smiled, but it was a lifeless smile. There seemed to be little happiness behind it. "You're a shadower. A person with the gift to control their brain energies, and when focused you can move objects with your mind." I was more confused than ever now, "give me your right hand." She whispered, her eyes looked weak, and she no longer even looked remotely familiar to me.

I slowly lifted my right hand up and she grabbed it and pulled it closer to her. She carefully pulled my ring finger up above the other fingers and began to trace her pale fingers across the edge closest to my middle finger. I stared at her face, she hadn't had that many wrinkles before, she looked so old and frail.

"look," she whispered, I glanced at my finger, their was a black symbol that seemed to take on no shape. Before I could ask why I had the weird tattoo my mother tapped the mark gently three times in rhythm and the mark began to glow a pale blue color.

A gold band began to separate from my finger, my eyes widened as my flesh began to 'melt' and took on a liquidly form as the band separated. I gasped and pulled my hand back, closing my eyes with my hand clutched to my chest, to terrified to look down at the horrible gooey flesh.

"Eva?" My mother gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes, my finger had returned to normal, a golden ring with the strange black symbol on its, side encircled my finger. I touched my finger carefully to make sure it was solid and let out a sigh of relief.

My mother grabbed my finger, this time met with a little resistance. I was scared, scared of my own mother, a dying woman. I felt distant from her, she didn't feel like my mother, and I instantly wished Claire, or the doctor was in the room with me. I didn't want to be alone with this ghost.

She slowly removed the ring from my finger, and the second the cold metal was no longer touching me, I felt a moment of emptiness and weakness. Then a let out a silent scream as pain roared through my body, I felt energy thrum through my flesh. A strange entity of pure energy spread from my finger, across my body to the tip of my toes I felt pain and energy.

Mother clutched onto my hand as I writhed in pain for a few moments, gasping for air. The pain began to subside, but I was still in terror from the initial shock. She set the ring in my hand, and I instantly felt relief, and the energy lacked the power it had retained moments before. She released my hand, and I stared at her coldly. This woman was definitely not my mother. No mother would ever put her child through that sort of pain. And the energy, I shuddered at the strength of my own energy, it was hard to imagine that some people wanted that sort of vigor.

"Seirato," I muttered, what did you do to me.

Seirato, the crippled old woman before me, my "mother", lost her smile and gained a serious face. "I didn't do anything to you. You wore born with that power, and that ring, restricts your energy," she paused a moment as though remembering something, "we give it to you as a child and don't remove it until you reach 18."

"But I'm not 18!" I shouted angrily.

Seirato shushed me with a finger, "I know, but I need you to be able to use your energy so you can fill out my final wish."

My anger seemed to recede, and was replaced by an emptiness I was not familiar with. Regret? I shifted uncomfortably in my wheelchair "What's your final wish?"

She smiled, again, and her eyes seemed to fade for a moment. "Use the ring my dear, go to the safe place. And. Find. The. Others."

"What safe place? What others?" I was desperate for answers and Seirato was fading.

Seirato's eyes seemed to become lifeless and she lay back on the bed and whispered in a voice so soft I had to put my ear right next to her face to make out what she was saying, "There are seven others, including you. Five are in the safe place. Find Them."

"Why," I cried, shaking her, "why."

I wasn't even sure if she had enough strength to answer, "You will know…"

"What?" I cried shaking her lifeless body harder, "Seirato! Mother, please tell me." I collapsed on the bed spread in tears, my hand squeezing the ring till it was shaking. I sat their for a long time, with my head on her stomach.

I didn't even notice the doctor had entered until he placed a strong hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

**It took a long time to figure out how to write out this scene. This is actually the second draft, the first one involved Eva's mother explaining the whole thing of being a shadower out to her, but i decided against that for obvious reasons. I was trying to make this as realistic a fantasy as possible, and i doubt, that her mother would have had the humanly strength to explain the whole thing. She was unconsious for a couple of days, and used the very last of her strength to speak to her daughter. kind of heartwarming in a morbid and sad way.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update, I was in San Antonio at an anime Convention. I saw an awesome Smile Dk, concert and got to hang out with my friends. Well here is the net chapter!**

"We've got to go!" I screamed.

Claire looked up from reading some teen magazine, "my mom's in the bathroom."

I trembled in fear, the ring was in my pocket, and even with the small energy restriction it provided just be touching me, I felt unnerved at the strength that flowed through my veins. "No time, we have to leave now."

Claire set the magazine down and looked at me hard, "Are you ok? What happened to your mom?" I glanced down, suddenly losing myself to the emptiness I felt in the pit of my stomach. Claire's eyes widened, "what happened?" There was a sense of fear and confusion mixed in her voice.

"I'll tell you later, c'mon." I began wheeling myself towards the door Claire trailing behind me, torn and desperate. I turned around and met Claire's eyes, "do you have a computer at your house?" I don't know why I thought computer, but it seemed to be the only informational item I could think of at the moment."

Claire nodded, bringing my hopes up for a moment, "but it doesn't work."

I sighed gently, and touched the ring, "any other places have a computer?"

"The library?" Claire asked more to herself than to me. It only took her a moment before she repeated what she had spoken moments ago louder and more certain, and grabbed hold of my chair and began pushing me down the street.

I stared ahead, with still no memories to guide me, the whole area seemed foreign, and I was surprised at how certain Claire was at knowing how to navigate the maze of streets and sidewalks. We passed by several blocks and turned right into a culdisack. Claire leaned the wheelchair over the curb and through a gate I assumed lead was a shortcut.

On the other side we cut across a few backyards, crossed two streets, and I ended up rolling myself a few blocks, following Claire, who looked fatigued from pushing me that distance. She stopped in front of a large white building with books peeking though several windows and large brown wooden doors with odd engraved images. Above the door in large, red block letters that read 'library'.

Claire leaned on her knees out of breath and I rubbed my sore arms gingerly. A young woman in a blue shirt and jeans, with long brown hair put in a pony-tail walked over to me. She smiled gently, "do you need some help?"

I felt my cheeks flush, "I'm fine, thank you." I mumbled in a slightly annoyed tone. She nodded and walked inside.

I stared at Claire whose face was red from the long walk. She turned to meet my eyes and forced a tired smile, "we're here."

I sat in front of the monitor of an older, bulky computer. Claire had pulled up a red metal chair next to me and we both stared at the login screen. "Do you have a library card?"

Claire shook her head, "my mother keeps the library cards in her purse."

I almost laughed at the unhumorous irony of this problem. I began to wonder why I had taken the long tiring journey to a library, unprepared, when I was certain Claire's mother would have driven us to the library and it would have been quicker and less tiring. Maybe I was worried at how Claire's mother would treat me if she knew my mother was dead. Maybe I was just stupid.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. The brown haired woman stared back at me with oddly silver colored eyes. "Do you need some help?" she asked smiling.

I felt a little unnerved at her friendliness but nodded, this was perfect. "Do you have a library card?" I asked.

Claire and I watched the woman dig through her purse and pull out a blue library card. She kneeled between on the ground between me and Claire. Her fingers typed on the keyboard at a very fast speed. She finished moments later with a light tap of her right pinky onto the enter button. The login screen faded and the computer made a loud buzzing noise as it loaded.

"Who are you?" Claire asked as I stared at the screen intently, willing it to load.

The woman smiled brighter, "Alice, and what are your names?"

I turned to face Alice, finally realizing the old computer would require some time to fully load. "I'm Eva."

"And I'm Claire." Claire said softly before tapping my shoulder, "the computer's loaded."

Claire and Alice were silent as I clicked on internet explorer. I glanced back at both of them, feeling their stares.

"Well," Alice said, "I'll see you around." She walked towards the back of the room.

"That's the medical section." Claire said softly to herself.

"Good," I said, as I placed my hand on the keyboard, "because she's mental."

"Hey," I Claire said with anger, "she helped you."

I ignored Claire's outburst and glanced at my fingers and slowly began to type the word shadower into the Google search engine. Wishing I could type as fast as Alice. I moved the mouse and clicked 'search'. Slowly pulling away from the computer to look at Claire knowing I would be forced to wait a while. I stared, startled at the empty seat next to me. I looked around but Claire was nowhere in sight.

I felt anger begin to bubble up and turned my attention back to the loading computer. I hated waiting.

--

I groaned and clicked on the 10th link that Google had pulled up in response to my search.

"_**Shadower**_

_Top of Form_

_One entry found._

_shadow2,verb _

_Bottom of Form_

_Main Entry: _

_**2**__**shadow**_

_Function: _

_verb_

_Date: _

_before 12th century _

_transitive verb_

_**1**__archaic__**:**__**shelter**__, __**protect**_

_**2**__**:**__ to cast a shadow upon __**:**__**cloud**_

_**3**__obsolete__**:**__ to shelter from the sun_

_**4**__obsolete__**:**__**conceal**_

_**5**__**:**__ to represent or indicate obscurely or faintly —often used with __forth__ or __out_

_**6 a**__**:**__ to follow especially secretly __**:**__**trail**__**b**__**:**__ to accompany and observe especially in a professional setting_

_**7**__archaic__**:**__**shade**__ 5__intransitive verb__**1**__**:**__ to pass gradually or by degrees__**2**__**:**__ to become overcast with or as if with __**shadows**_

— _**shad·ow·er**__ \-dō-a__r, -do__-wa__r\ __noun_

"Nope." I clicked on the green back button at the top of the browser and scrolled to the next link and clicked.

_**Shadower**_

_A term used to describe a person who follows and/or watches their leaders every move._

"Definitely no," I sighed and went back and clicked on page 2, tapping my finger impatiently as I waited for the page to load.

--

It felt like an eternity but it had only been a little more than an hour. My eyes hurt and I had to squint at the bright screen. I clicked on the next link and sighed. I had narrowed my search down several times and at the moment, it seemed the search 'Shadower power ring brain,' had narrowed it to 2,550,000 results, and I was unsure of which number I was on. I was certain I was on page 13 of the thousands of pages that were. But so far I had only found ads for rings, movies and video games, along with the occasional link to a news-story I was unsure how could ever have come up with what I searched.

I rubbed my eyes; I wished Claire was with me to at least provide some support and company. It felt like a giant bubble surrounded me and people stayed a good distance away from me, staring and whispering. I wanted to scream, 'what gives you the right to judge me and gossip about me behind my back just because I'm in a wheelchair?' Or something else forceful and angry that would get my point across. But I didn't feel like I had the courage, and merely sunk into my seat trying to make myself less noticeable.

The screen loaded and I yawned and squinted to read it.

_**Myths and Such R Us**_

_**Shadowers-**_

_The existence of shadowers was once a common conversational topic of many scientists. It was originally brought up by Ella Woods, a scientist in Washington, who used a computer program to hypothesize what traits and characteristics would be common if humans evolved. She was surprised to find only two traits that would be evolved, one being the ability to focus the strong energies in the brain for other uses. This was turned down, but Ella and co-scientist John Marsh studied how this trait could be used and what its use would be._

_On January 2__nd__, it was announced, that their studies showed these future generations might gain this trait, the fabled second trait that was discovered was never fully explained._

_The name roots of the given name for this trait, 'shadower', are unknown, and many folk believe that shadowers are not in the distant future but a people that have been around for centuries._

_Sources:_

_www.shadowerstheancientart.info_

_**Shadowing-the Ancient Art of Telekinesis**__ by Jessica Farmer_

_**Bending Light**__ by Allen McDoger_

My eyes widened, I had found it. I wanted to leap out of my wheelchair and scream for joy, but I knew doing that would most likely end with me on the floor in a painful heap.

"Find what you were looking for?" Claire said angrily, tears brimming her eyes.

I stared at her, "what's wrong?" I asked softly, scared how she would reply.

"I just called my mom, and she flipped, in a screaming rage." Claire slumped her shoulders.

I hugged her, "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"She didn't care that I left, she never has and never will." Claire pushed me away, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Then why…"

"She was only worried about **YOU**!" Claire screamed.

**Next chapter I promise will actually start involving Avatar. Rate and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**sorry i haven't written in a while. Im going to be getting a kitten soon, im naming the little tourtoise calico "ZUKO". And it fits my new pet well. Read, rate, and review!**

I stared at Claire, unsure of what to say, my emotions tangled within me and I wondered for a moment why I seemed to be having so much trouble knowing my own emotions. Claire wiped away her tears, and I finally realized that the people around us were staring again, but this time at Claire. I rubbed the back of my neck at the discomforting awkward silence of the building.

Claire looked at me a mix of rage and pain filled her glassy eyes, "Why are you so special?" She squeezed her hands tightly into fists and closed her eyes as more tears flowed down her cheeks, "Why does everyone only care about you!?"

I desperately wanted to point out that I was in a wheelchair with little knowledge of my life before, and my mother had just died (Not that Claire knows, since I never told her), but something told me that Claire meant something much more than what was implied. I sat in silence for a moment and turned back to the computer. I didn't mean to be cold, and turn my back to my crying friend, but my problems were much more severe than hers, and I felt the same powerful urge to learn this information quickly, as I had felt at the hospital.

Claire sat on the floor with her knees brought to her chest, staring at the floor silently. I tried to ignore her, but I was just so surprised, ever since the accident, Claire had been so strong, she had looked like she could take anything you through at her. Her air was fearless. This Claire looked pitiful and pathetic. I couldn't even look at her. I wanted desperately to feel sorry for her, or to feel some emotion at all, but all I could focus on was the computer in front of me, and the information on its screen. The accident must have done something more than just affect my memory.

I was turning into an animal.

--

The website link the other site had given merely gave a list of books. I was a bit disappointed, but felt not all hope was lost. I was in a room full of books, certainly one if not all of the books listed would be here. I wrote on the second of two small piece of white post it paper that sat next to all the computers all the book names and their authors, with a stubby pencil I found in a tin jar next to the paper.

Claire was no longer crying but she seemed ghostly, staring into the distance. Her eyes looked empty and it was questionable whether she was even awake. The only color on her paled face was her red eyes. I was disgusted; in her for acting that way over something so small, and in myself for not being more empathetic. "I'm going to find something now," I said in frustration, half to Claire and half to myself.

I turned the wheelchair around and started to roll away when a hand grabbed the wheel of the wheel chair. I turned back around to see Claire, staring straight at me, her eyes regaining their power, and her body its formal glow, "I want to help you."

I smiled and nodded, handing her one of the pieces of paper naming books. "Find as many of these as you can and meet me back here." Claire nodded and took off in one direction, me in the other.

The huge buildings spacious are held so many different places for books, I found myself in a completely different section than Claire, looking for the same subject.

'Shadowing: The ancient Mythical Power by Erin Woods,' I read before searching the author organized shelves for 'W'.

I found the 'W' section in the far corner of the room, between 'V' and 'X', a water-fountain stationed about 10 feet away. My fingers slid along the names: 'Sam Walter'; 'Shannon Willow'; 'Annie Windsor', and many more before finally coming past that name section. With a sigh I realized the book was either misplaced or not at this library.

Since I didn't have the time and had plenty more books to find, I assumed its non-existence and moved onto the next book, 'The Art of Shadowing by Alex Branson.' I went to search for B's and found it near the front next to the children's section. I stared at the small tables and chairs, and the little kids sitting there. Was I ever that small? Did I ever come to this library with my mother and sit at the table and read and smile and laugh.

"Are you alright Eva?" I turned to face Alice and realized a tear had made its way down my cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine, Alice." I said taking one last glance at the kids before turning back to the bookshelves in my search for informative books. I felt a little uncomfortable around Alice, something about her just seemed to be perfect, and the way she acted just added to it. Besides, why was she still here, a good few hours after I she had come and I had last seen her?

"Do you need any help finding something?" Alice asked, obviously not having moved since my attention had been directed away from her.

I sent her a glare but she didn't seem to notice. "How about you stop stalking me and mind your own business. I find myself perfectly capable of finding a few freaking books."

Alice laughed and walked away, leaving to me to my peace where I instantly found the book I had been looking for and set it on my lap before looking at the next on my list, 'Telekinesis and its Inventors by Stephen Fowling'…

--

I wheeled my wheelchair with one hand, my other hand held the two books I had found on my list of 15. I saw Claire leaning against the wall across from the computers; she saw me and ran up looking down. "I'm sorry Eva; I couldn't find any of the books on the list." She looked at the ground, "I was no help."

I laughed slightly, "you weren't much better off than me, I took the bigger list and found a smaller only two. Besides," I lifted up one of the books and felt its ancient and peeling red cover. "if these books are good, it should be enough."

I smiled at her and Claire smiled back, but inside I knew two books, even large and informative, could not tell me everything. But for the moment I felt a strong connection to Claire. She picked the books up from my lap and we made our way over to a section of tables in a clearing between the sections 'D', 'E', 'F' and I could make out a few of the books lined up on the 'G' shelf. The tables were sturdy, and low. Claire took a seat in one of the plastic chairs; it had two metal bars connecting the back to the bottom, and was colored a clear blue.

Claire set the two books in the center of the table. I could clearly see the side of the books. One was titled, 'The Art of Shadowing' and 'The Mythical Trait.' I found myself giggling a little bit from the fact that I seemed intent on finding information on something I wasn't sure I even was, I had spent several hours here and felt even more insane than before, and Claire had not asked any questions on what we were doing, and was probably severely confused why I was looking for books on shadows (Hell, I wasn't even sure if I knew).

I picked up, 'the Art of Shadowing' and flipped to the first page.

_**Table of Contents**_

_Origins-pages 1-3_

_The Power-pages 4-45_

_The Brain of the Shadower-pages 46-57_

_Inventions-pages 58-62_

…

"What should I do?" Claire put a hand on the book and pushed it down so our eyes could meet.

I thought a moment, I considered having her read the other book, but decided that what have little use. "Read something?"

Claire stood up and began looking around the library, I assumed for something to read.

I flipped to the first page without bothering to read the rest of the table of contents, I would soon find out what the hundreds of pages' chapter titles were anyway so I decided against wasting more time.

--

I yawned and turned to the next page. Claire looked up from some weird cartoon book, "I think we should take a break."

I stared at Claire and rubbed my eyes, "but I can't wait until tomorrow."

"I know," said softly, "but the Library closes in 15 minutes."

"15 minutes…" I looked around the building was practically empty. I shivered at the change it had taken, remembering how crowded it had been when we had first arrived. "What time is it?"

"11:49" Claire said without pause.

I glanced down and groaned, I was only on page 245, and not even halfway through the book. I closed the book, and looked at Claire, "Can't we read these at your house?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "no library card, remember?"

I sighed and stretched as much as I could being refined to my wheelchair, when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped slightly in startle and turned around to meet two familiar silver eyes.

"do you need help?" Alice grinned.

**Well, I lied last chapter, but i promise next chapter will get more to the plot. I just couldn't get any more down than i did. I assumed this was a good stopping place and i promise Avatar will enter the story soon. (Alice is a stalker psycopath! Like my friend Jenny)**


End file.
